bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chiyo Daichi
Chiyo Daichi is an aggressive, ruby haired, white matriarch. She will argue with anyone, frequently threatens people by pulling a gun out of her robe, and is known for her unique pronunciation and enunciation of words as reflected in her tag lines, "I oughta punch chur in da face!" and "Get that man a hat!" She is part of a large family, with many children and grandchildren. She is also the oldest member of the Kinenbuke. Appearance She appears as a teenage child, even though she is far older. She is very tall for a woman. She sports fiery red hair and ruby colored eyes. She usually wears a long black cloak and pinkish-red shoes. When she removes the cloak, she is shown to be wearing a ruby colored top and skirt, as well as red arm coverings. She carries her zanpakuto on her back and two handguns that fire reiatsu in her robe pockets. Personality Even though she appears young, she is very old and thus seems to act like an old woman. The other Kinenbuke called her a "mad woman". Chiyo has had about seventeen husbands, one by the name of Ayumu, who was Chiyo's second husband. When each dies, she collects the Life insurance checks. Chiyo either shoots or poisons them by sweet potato pie, those for whose death she is unwilling to wait. After each husband dies, they are buried quickly. Chiyo claims, "I'm tryna get to the insurance company by five, and the casino by nine!" In spite of her less-than-glowing reputation with her marriages and the law, Chiyo helps the Kinenbuke realize how badly they get treated by others, instructs them on what to do about the mistakes they have made in their life choices, and leads them towards the path of forgiveness and moving on. Chiyo also helps others shed some light on their own life instead of looking at someone else's. On numerous occasions she has accepted family members into her home out of her own accord. Synopsis Formation of Suneku arc Chiyo is first seen in this arc, after Ryan called a meeting of the Kinenbuke, to which she almost shoots him upon his entrance into the meeting hall, getting a comical reaction out of him. He reveals the he has received reports of Seireitou Kawahiru's defection from Reiji Maigo, and Ryan requests that the Kinenbuke, being "aligned" with the Order of the Vizards, hunt down Seireitou and the Order and bring them to justice, to which, Kakashi Hikaru, the Kinenbuke's leader, agrees. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: Her reiatsu is the most vast and dense of all the Kinenbuke. It is commented on that it is a vicious and violent reiatsu. She is highly skilled at manipulating her spiritual pressure. She is able to condense it, or make it flow. She has even shown the ability to cause slight stinging feelings on those she focuses on. Her reiatsu is black. Master Gunslinger: She has shown a high proficiency in using her reiatsu-firing handguns. She almost never uses them in a real fight. They are used to intimidate foes or to scare those who have stepped out of line or have "said too much". They are used in a comical light. Swordsmanship Specialist: Her skills are incredible with her zanpakuto. She relies on a style that quickly kills the opponent. She will try to decapitate victims before they can fight back. Should this style fail, she will release her shikai and begin to brutally attack her enemy. If she begins using this style, she tries to make sure her opponent has no openings and no place to block her attacks. Kido Practitioner: She can use Kido spells up to number 79 without incantations. She claims to hate the use of kido and therefore is rarely seen using it. Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant: She is very skilled with her hand to hand fighting. Her strength is high for someone her age and her agility and flexibility allows her a completely unique fighting style. Many of the Kinenbuke members fear her when she gets angry, not only when she threatens them with her guns, but with her fists. Zanpakuto Hideyoshi (秀吉, lit; Good Luck) is Chiyo Daichi scythe-type zanpakuto. It has a long black shaft it a long metal chain wrapped around it and a locket-like clock hanging from even the chain. It also has a long curved blade attached to the the shaft. It is a powerful fire-type zanpakuto. : Shikai: Hideyoshi's release command is, "Burn to ash those who oppose me" Once spoken her zanpakuto will become a burning phoenix that follows the orders of Chiyo completely. :* Shikai Special Ability: Hideyoshi can burn anything that it perches on. It is able to release an incredible amount of flames from it's mouth and shoot flaming "feathers" from it's body and wings. It can also become a flaming blade for Chiyo to use for close combat purposes. : Bankai: Hiroto Hideyoshi (秀吉大翔, lit; Large Soaring Good Luck). The phoenix from the previous transformation gets much larger and starts to blaze with scorching flames. Chiyo lets her hair down and will also enter the fray at this point. Along with her shikai powers, she gains a new one. :* Bankai Special Ability: The giant phoenix can now use the burning "feathers" to heal wounds quickly. It has enough power to heal even mortal wounds. It is for this reason that Chiyo sees no use in calling her bankai unless someone is injured. Another reason is because anyone touched by the feathers, while this ability is in use, will be healed, even enemies. Therefore she has to make sure, no opponent can be healed. Vizard She hasn't revealed her powers yet. Quotes * (To female opponents) "If you don't back the hell off of me, I'm gonna beat you like the dude you look like." * (To females that annoy her) "Young man...I'm trying to rest my nerves now leave me alone..." * (About Seireitou) "Lord have mercy....*sigh* It's the country pimp." * (before whipping out her handguns) "There are times when you gotta be cool, and there are times when you gotta act like a fool to get results!" * "Guess no one ever told you I'm Chiyo. Chi to the gosh damn I-Y-O!" Trivia * Her personality is heavily based on the fictional character Madea from the movies Diary of a Mad Black Woman and Madea Goes to Jail.